goldie_spirits_hatterzonefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chantylie/GOLDIECON REAVELATIONS!!!a tons of characters for 2014-2015!!+Did you see,Trasformations?
A LOOOOOOOOOT of charcters have been relased during the one and only GOLDIECON (This is not a official name) A cute, kawaii boy who dreams to be a dragon,a sassy piki fairy, 2 dark legends, new staff members? Well,THIS IS SO COO-LLLL! ♥HIPPO AND BRIANNA♥ Revealed at Goldiecon, Hippo and Brianna are by almost 500 people the best characters, why?They are just so Fabelooooous! BRIANNA, THE PIKI FAIRY If you were at Goldiecon, you will know whats a "piki fairy" but like the most of Wikians,iyou don't know that weird "Ikletian" term.Well according to Brianna decription in the book,Hatterzone Rocks, its says "Every Ikletian is a Mastermind of Anything, they can choose they own powers and rule the world at their own way, but with Brianna, theres something weird about her, she have the sames powers of Romain, the Darkness Ruler, and cannot control her black magic, she is not a spellcaster." So,Pikis Fairies are WAAAAAAAAAAAY more powerful than dappleteens,deathties ect....They all have the same powers, and are destined to be like Romain, he seems way darker than Rucolus... HIPPO, THE BOY WHO WANTS TO FLY Hippo is a human who lives at Pickle Island.He really dreams to be a dragon, but in he descriptions says "Hippo, is a normal human, but he DO ANYTHING To be able to fly,Secretly, he have dragons wings but only Brianna know that.." The Gate OPENERS!!! The Gate Openers are dark legends,According to Hatterzone Rocks!:The Gate Openers, never knew about that.say Dania, Hum , okay i will tell all about them (Since you know, the huge war was full of Shine Gold, and a century afte this, Handus finally revived, it was the same as the old one, and blblablablabla thats all.Opening the door that guide him to a alternate world he see the Dark Orbs and these become the Gate Openers,Why they named the Gate Openers,beacause they are the creators of that "alternate world" (who is Hatter Zone ) Romain O_O Relased way before Goldiecon,Romain was only known as a normal boss, but the Hatterzone Rocks book is all about HIM!But, no way is not really kind.In the goldiecon, Romain exactly have the SAME personnality of Laggën before he broke up with Faime.He SEEMS THE DARKEST CHARACTER OF ALL GSH.Also known by him, Yasmine seems to have a CRUSH on him! (Yasmine Can't! she is so sweet to go out with a dark person)"Yasmine secretly heart Romain that she sometime crazy about him, When she was at Bonkazoid, Romain give a kiss and POOF! Yasmine started to have a crush"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YAZMINE CANT HAVE A CRUSH WITH THIS STUPID DUMB DARK GUY!NO :( Charlott Chi-Chi Well aleredy, just by listening to her name, you think about a kawaii girl??Well your right!In hatterzone rocks her description says"Charlott is the meanie kawaii of all time, thinking about destroying the group by beging sweet and lovely.Having a crush on the darkmaster,Romain.Charlott is the princess of Time Beast and have the powers of Darker Moon. Kanpaz and Leia Taffami Kampaz, the Sacredplum Economics teacher In the book HR,Kampaz is described as the teacher of Sacredplum Economics, and he is helping them to find the Bonkazoid Academy and find Yazmine.Kampaz is a elf with a power called the Sacredplum to find all its go. Leia Tich,the Destiny Art teacher Leia is Kaezen mother (easy to find :)) and the Art teacher, Category:Blog posts